


Serving Up Some Artistry

by creepy_shetan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Between Canon, Breakfast, Community: comment_fic, Developing Friendships, F/M, Gen, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: In which Nico has a vision, Nero has doubts, and Kyrie has more than enough patience for everyone.(Originally posted 2019/5/23 as a fill for a prompt.)





	Serving Up Some Artistry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [untldeathtakeme (LikeRebelDiamonds)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeRebelDiamonds/gifts).

Kyrie held up a hand and shook her head, blocking Nero's path.

"We can't go in until she's finished," she told Nero solemnly. He could see the smile she was trying to smother, however. Not to mention smell the sweet scent drifting from the kitchen.

"Nico. Is making waffles." Nero glanced around. "Where's the fire extinguisher?"

"I heard that!" came Nico's muffled yell. Standing tiptoe, Kyrie leaned closer to speak quietly into Nero's ear.

"She said she had a vision this morning."

"Oh, that's just great," Nero muttered. "Y'know we're gonna be eating cigarette ashes, right?" Kyrie swatted him on the arm. "And who knows how much money she spent..."

"Come on," she said with a knowing smile and a gentle pull on his hand. "The kids are setting the table and pouring drinks."

"Is it too early for--"

"Nero. Don't worry."

"All right, all right."

Five minutes later, Nico emerged from the kitchen with a loud "Tada!" and a large tray in her hands. The wide-eyed surprise on the kids' faces was enough to soften Nero's expression, but Kyrie's slow bump into his shoulder and her arched eyebrow for his eyes only made him chuckle. As he returned the shoulder bump and watched the kids eagerly dive into the (honestly tasty-looking) breakfast, Nico looked up from pouring syrup and waved a can of whipped cream in Nero's direction.

"What's so funny over there? Ya better get some before these monsters devour 'em all." Nico held a plate high overhead and out of reach of greedy little fingers, passing it and the whipped cream to Kyrie. "Blueberry, strawberry, banana? How about chocolate syrup or chocolate chips?"

"Strawberry and banana," Kyrie said after a moment's thought. "Thank you, Nico."

"No problem!" She motioned to Nero. "I bet that one's a banana and chocolate chip guy," Nico said and started piling on toppings on another plate of waffles.

"I can be," Nero said, then added warily, "Okay, not that much. No, really."

"There ya go!" Nico announced as she passed him the plate, her grin practically blinding him.

Nero sighed. "Where are the waffles, Nico?"

"Ehh, they're in there. Just dig around for 'em."

"These are delicious, Nico," Kyrie complimented before Nero could reply. Unfortunately, her diversion from their bickering led to a chorus of agreements and requests for more from the other half of the table.

"Nope, that's all for today, sorry. Kitchen's closed. These are all mine," she said, drawling out the last two words as she pretended to protect her plate of berries and cream, earning her a few giggles. "Y'all finish up whatcha got and get to washing dishes for me," Nico continued, which of course led to a couple of groans. "Hey, someday you'll cook and I'll clean."

Nero almost choked on his orange juice when he heard a "yes, ma'am" among the mumbled okays and thank yous. Kyrie elbowed him in the ribs without glancing his way, instead taking another bite of fruit. He got the hint.

"Thanks, Nico. They're really good."

She waved him off, mouth full.

"No sweat. Been a while since I made waffles," she said when she could. "But I had to. Woke up bright and early with a vision." She spread her hands in front of her, gesturing to her waffles and the table as a whole, her expression dreamy -- and a little unhinged, in Nero's opinion.

"Yeah, I heard," he replied with a dubious look. Hoping to avoid any talk about artistic skills, he said, "A bit of advice, though? Maybe lighten up on the toppings next time."

"Ha, never. Besides, I see none of you had a problem with licking your plates clean."

The kids paused, hands full of dirty dishes and feet almost out the door.

"Wait, we can lick them clean?"

"No," the three adults in the room stressed in unison, with one adding "you may not" and another adding "that's gross."

A couple of seconds after they left for the kitchen, Nero put down his fork and sighed.

"I'll wash their stuff again with soap."

Kyrie kissed his cheek.

"I'll help you."

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: Any, Any+/Any, over the top waffles  
The theme: Breakfast  
Originally posted [here](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1009656.html?thread=111449080#t111449080).  
I only own the writing.
> 
> For the curious... The idea for this story caught me by surprise at the time (canon het? kids? pure fluff?), but I think it was a needed break from everything I felt before, during, and after DMC5. @__@;; (I highly recommend the game, of course. ❤) Btw, part of my headcanon is that, like Nero, Kyrie has updated her look, but I can't decide on the specifics.


End file.
